Nice suit
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: written for the prompt: Suit!sex


Kato was more than slightly aggravated. Aggravated and horny.

Today started out just fine. Him and Britt woke up, ate breakfast, went to work for a while, came home and started to mess around.

Key word there is started.

Just as he was about to enter the warm confines of his lover, Britt's phone rang.

It was Lenore and last time they ignored one of her call's (they were basking in afterglow, thank you very much) she bitched them out for over an hour, then broke down into tears, because she thought something had happened to them.

So Britt apologized to Kato and grabbed his phone.

It wasn't a long conversation and when he got off the phone, he cursed. Apparently Britt was invited to a banquet type thing, that every one at the Sentinel was invited to. It wouldn't of been a big deal, if the thing didn't start in 20 minutes and they still had to get ready.

So they got into their best suits, Britt in a white suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. Kato in his signature black suit, but with a dark green tie.

They arrived at the party, greeted by Lenore, then were told to mingle. Also for Britt to tell people how much he appreciated them.

About an hour into it, Britt was still working the room and Kato was sitting at one of the tables, part hidden in shadows.

Kato still wasn't used to these kinds of things, like Britt was. He didn't get why there needed to be things like this. Couldn't Britt pick a day and go around the office and do this. Why did people feel the need to dress up and see people they just saw not even a few hours ago. Didn't these people have life's?

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Britt come up behind him. He did however feel the kiss he placed on Kato's ear that made the Chinese man shiver.

"Mean," Kato grumbled.

"Am not," With that Britt nipped Kato's ear lobe, then straitened up. Kato hissed in a breath between his teeth. "That was mean, just kissing not,"

And with that, Britt was off again.

Right then and there, Kato decided that by the end of the night, Britt wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.

By the time the thing was over, a annoying four hours later, Kato was ready to kill (or fuck senseless) Britt.

Every time that he got a chance, Britt came over by Kato. That wouldn't be a problem, if he wouldn't of done something every time, to make Kato more horny that he already was.

If he wasn't kissing his ear or neck, it was running his nails across his back and so on and so forth.

The limo ride back to the house is quiet. Britt's head on Kato shoulder, their fingers intertwined between their legs.

When they got into Britt's pool house room, Britt stretched.

"Well I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," He announced and started heading to the bath room.

He only made it a few steps, when Kato grabbed his arm and pulled him back around, their chests bumping lightly.

"I don't think so," And he crashed his lips to the other man.

Britt kissed back for a second, then tried to move away.

"Uh uh," Kato said, wrapping Britt's tie around his hand, pulling the other males lips back to his.

With no other choice but to succumb to the kiss, Britt let him self be taken in. it didn't take long for Britt JR to pop up. Not letting go of the tied or Britt's lips, Kato pushed him backwards until he felt them hit the table.

Kato let go of Britt and turned him around, bending him over the table.

"What are you" Britt started but was cut off by Kato shushing him.

Kato quickly undid Britt's belt and pants and pushed them down far enough to get to the prize inside and moved the shirt tails and coat out of the way. Then he undid he own pants.

Britt was just about to say something else, when Kato's lubed up cock slid deep into him, causing him to moan. Britt wondered slightly about where Kato got the lube from but as the man started getting a rhythm, he could care less.

Kato grabbed Britt's hips roughly as he fucked the other man for all he was worth.

Britt's moans were getting louder as Kato would speed up, then slow down in intervals always just as hard though.

"Please, Kato, please touch me," Britt begged.

"Not yet, you deserve to wait, for the four hours of pure hell you put me through," Kato said, slowing down again, this time to almost a stop.

Britt let out a whine, that made Kato's dick jolt.

He started speeding up the thrusts again and reached around, just letting his finger tips brush Britt's erection. Britt whined again, making Kato moan and grab his cock.

Britt let out a yell that was mostly Kato's name, as the other man fucked his prostate and his skillful hand brought him closer and closer to climax.

With one more good thrust and jerk of his cock, Britt was coming. It only took a few more thrusts for Kato to come deep inside Britt with a yell of garbled Chinese.

Kato pulled out of Britt with a small popping noise. Britt was still breathing hard, but Kato didn't mind the sight of him still in his suit, still part exposed, looking completely sated.

"You can go take your shower now, I'll be waiting in bed for you,"

Kato smiled at the half glare that Britt was giving him.

As Britt walked to the bath room (with some what of a limp, Kato was proud to notice) he mumbled things under his breath. Kato only caught things like "Dick weed" and "Not gonna walk right" but they made him smile.

After getting undressed and cleaning him self up, Kato climbed into bed, waiting for his lover. With a smile, all he could think was that, if there was a next time, he would have to use the tie's, as restraints. Oh yea, that sounds fun.

ANANANANANAN:

I MAY be a sequel with the ties if asked enough


End file.
